


Love, Love

by Avistella



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You will never get tired of telling Akechi how much you love him.





	Love, Love

You swear you can stare at that charming and pretty face for ages and never get tired of it. No matter the angle or lighting, Akechi's face is an absolute treat for you, from his beautiful eyes to his soft lips. Your gaze never leaves his face as he glances over papers and documents for one of his cases, and the young man starts to uncomfortably shift on the couch from the intensity of your stare.

No longer able to bear with the awkwardness, Akechi sets his papers down and turns his body to look at you. He flashes you one of his usual pleasant smiles, a lock of his hair falling in front of his face as he tilts his head to the side. "Is there something you need?"

"Not really," you respond alongside a casual shrug of your shoulders. "I was just thinking that I really love you."

No matter how many times Akechi hears it from you, it always makes his cheeks turn red, especially when you say it so nonchalantly like that as if it were fact that everybody should know. His features become bashful, and he bows his head down ever so slightly. "I love you too," the high school detective finally answers, tentatively reaching out and linking his fingers with yours.

You let out a small hum before leaning in close towards your boyfriend, making his breath catch in his throat at the proximity of your lips with his. He can feel your breaths against him, an almost imperceptible shiver running down his spine when you lock your gaze with his, your eyes hooded with a certain raw emotion.

"I really do love you," you repeat, wanting Akechi to know and understand the depth of your feelings for him. "I love you so very, _very_ much..."

Akechi's heart thumps loudly against his chest at how adamant you are in telling him your feelings. His gloved hand reaches up to cup your cheek, his thumb gently stroking your skin as he mirrors your expression. There's no need for him to reply with words because you both already know what he would say. Instead, Akechi leans forward, deliberately slow and teasing you with the way his lips barely brush against your own.

With the conversation coming to an end, Akechi decides to continue by finally closing the gap in between. You sigh in satisfaction against his mouth as you return his kiss with enthusiasm, your own hands flying up to bury them in the detective's hair. You love him, and there's nothing and no one in this world that will ever change your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE HIM SO MUCH WTF


End file.
